


A Little Help

by roosebolton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Blowjobs, Bodily Fluids, Centaurs, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, equine anatomy, excessive cum, i don't even know what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: A man begrudgingly assists a centaur with a little... no, a very big problem.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	A Little Help

"Well, I'll tell you what, you're not going to fit that goddamn thing inside me, it's the size of my forearm."

"Can't blame you, but... I mean, I'm in a way. Either I'm gonna be riding around all day with my cock out, and you'll be embarrassed by that for sure, or you help me out with my little problem."

The man frowned. The centaur was right, of course. "Fine. What else can I do to help you?"

"There obviously ain't any other folks like me around, and I can't exactly reach my cock from up here. Best I could do is rutting against the bed, which will make a mess, unless you use your hands... or your mouth."

The man eyed the centaur's cock. "I don't think that'll fit in my mouth, either."

"Would it really hurt to try, man? If it don't fit, you can use your hands. Either way, I should warn you, when I come it won't be like when you do. You're getting much more than a mouthful, or you're getting a shower."

"...I guess that means I should take my clothes off, then."

"Probably wise, yeah."

Sighing, the man unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it onto the bed, then tugged off his undershirt, too. He unbuckled his pants, unceremoniously ditching them along with his boxers and socks, kicking them to the side.

"All right. Fine. How would you like me to... uh..."

"I mean, on your knees is probably a good place to start, ain't it?"

The man glared at the centaur, but on his knees he went, his hands temporarily tucked into his groin, covering himself, though he was unable to fully hide his begrudging erection. The centaur stepped forward over him, and before he knew it, the man was face to face, as it were, with a good twelve inches of mottled horse cock. He reached up to put a hand on it, and he could barely reach his fingers around. He tentatively stroked the centaur's cock a few times, warily.

"This feel good?"

"You never beat off before, or what? 'Course it feels good. Keep going." 

Encouraged, though annoyed, the man began using both hands, the centaur's cock thrusting ever so slightly in his grasp. "You better warn me, when you're gonna... you know."

"Sure. Promise."

The man took a deep breath and stuck his tongue out, touching it to the centaur's flared tip. He planted a kiss there, an oddly tender gesture, considering how they'd been talking to each other. 

"Hey, I said suck it, not give it a kiss."

"Fuck off."

"Trying to, ain't I?"

"All right, asshole, stay still and I'll see if it'll fit."

The centaur dutifully stayed in place, and the man gently wiggled the flared tip of the centaur's equine cock until he managed to get it at least partly in his mouth. 

"Fuck, that feels _great,_ " said the centaur, but all the man could respond with was "Mmmph."

The man sucked on the centaur's tip to the best of his ability, jacking him off with one hand, his other hand wandering to his own dick, already hard and leaking precum. The centaur struck the ground with one back hoof, groaning softly. “Can you… ugh, fuck, use your tongue a little more…”

The man nodded to no one, since the centaur couldn’t see him, and ran his tongue over as much of the centaur’s cock as he could, his mouth almost painfully wide open with the centaur’s girth, his hand still stroking wildly, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. He tried to bob his head over the cock, as he would if the centaur were human, but he could barely move the damn thing, so he went back to working his tongue, breathing heavily out his nose. 

“Fuck, shit, man, I’m about to… better be ready…” said the centaur, and even with the advance warning, the man was ill prepared for the waterfall of cum that was suddenly spurting down his throat, and he had no choice but to swallow as much as he could, the flared cockhead stuck in his mouth since had no time to try and remove it. Coughing and sputtering, he pulled the centaur’s cock from his mouth, and he was sprayed with a second wave of cum, then a third, unable to avoid the sheer volume of it. 

“For-- for fuck’s sake, you weren’t goddamn joking, I’m glad I took my clothes off, otherwise I’d have to burn ‘em, your cock is a goddamn  _ fire hose _ and I’m gonna need about  _ twelve _ showers to get all your  _ horse stink _ offa me--”

“Hey, I warned you. Don’t blame me, it’s how I’m built. I didn’t ask to be  _ hung _ like a goddamn  _ horse _ but here we are. --I’ve always thought it was funny how men say that. Wouldn’t, if they knew what it was really like.” The centaur snickered.

The man crawled out from underneath the centaur, pursing his lips, and moved to where the centaur could see him. “You need anything else from me before I go wash this off?”

Licking his lips at the sight of him, the centaur glanced down at the man’s cock, still very obviously erect. “Sure you don’t want any help with that?”

“I can handle it, asshole.”

“Suit yourself.”

The man turned the shower as hot as he could stand it before stepping in, facing away from the water, leaning his head back to get his hair wet. It only took him a moment to start jacking off, and he pretended his heart was only beating so hard because of the heat. He ran his tongue around his mouth, tasting the centaur’s cum, and before he knew it he was moaning softly, leaning against the wall as he finished, the water washing any evidence away. 

“Fuckin’ horse,” he muttered to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Though it is not meant to be Asa and Rook, this fic was very strongly inspired by the webcomic [Hotblood!](https://hotbloodcomic.com/page/275) If you like this, you will almost definitely enjoy that.


End file.
